You're My Son
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: . "You're my son." It was the most honest statement out of her mouth in months - years maybe.


**Title: **You're My Son  
**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz, and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Summary: **"You're my son."It was the most honest statement out of her mouth in months (years maybe).  
**Spoilers: **all episodes fair game  
**A/N:** One of the few times I will acknowledge the existence of Lizzy. 3x18 and it goes a bit AU. Instead of Serena going to West Palm Beach, it's Chuck.  
**Dedication**: This is for my mom. Happy belated birthday and Happy Mother's Day. Written all for you. Love you.

* * *

"Charles, how did you –"

"Lily," he said, voice hoarse and depressed.

"What's wrong, Darling?"she asked after the initial wave of fear of being found turned to concern.

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again.

Lily gripped the phone, panic creeping in. "You're scaring me, Charles. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I lost everything," he whispered.

She paused, unsure of what that meant. And then she remembered who was in town when she left. "Jack."

The 18-year-old simply nodded, unable to vocalize an answer to his stepmother. But she heard the confirmation through the silence.

"Tell me what happened," she commanded in anger; not at him, but at her dead husband's brother.

"I can't," his voice cracked.

"Yes, you can. Whatever happened, I will help you get through it," she stated firmly.

"Lily –"

"Charles, please."

"Not over the phone."

Lily frowned. She understood his meaning, why he couldn't have this conversation over the phone, but she wasn't ready.

Like a true Bass, he knew her hesitation. "Lily, I don't care what you're doing or with whom. If I did, I wouldn't be talking to you after my father's death."

"Then I supposed giving you my location is unnecessary."

"I'll be there in three hours."

* * *

When the knock came, she took a deep breath. Lily was the picture of good health. She could count on her appearance to mask her illness, even if the boy probably knew already.

She opened the door with a smile but frowned at his appearance. His eyes were bloodshot and his clothes were disheveled. His hair was sticking up in all directions.

Lily gasped and moved aside. He walked in and went blindly to the bar, pouring a glass of scotch and then a second glass for his stepmother.

"Come, sit."

He walked to the couch carrying the glasses, placing them on the table.

"How bad is it, Charles?" Lily sat next to him.

"I messed up. And I can't fix it."The tone was different. The phone didn't do his depression any justice. He sounded defeated.

"Let me help you," she automatically pleaded. "Come back to Bass Industries."

He turned to look at her, and she noticed how _young_ he was. Chuck shook his head. "No, it's not…" he grabbed the glass and downed the alcohol so fast; it was gone before she could blink.

"The Empire is safe. I got it back," but he was not relieved.

Lily was confused. "Then what's the issue?"

"Blair."

One word, no name, and understanding came. To be this distraught, of course it was Blair Waldorf.

"What happened?" her hand rested on his arm in a concerned manner.

He swallowed and leaned back, closing his eyes, a headache coming. "My mother is alive."

Lily's jaw dropped, her hand slid away, and a tiny stab pierced her chest. The Scotch looked quite appealing. She was a selfish woman, and Charles was supposed to be hers.

And then realization swept over her. "Oh!" her green eyes met his brown ones. "The woman you wanted me to meet."

He nodded. "After figuring out who she was, getting the real story about my parents, and accepting her, I let her in," his voice cracked. "I told her so much; I trusted her. She betrayed me." Silent tears rolled down his face, he didn't bother stopping them. "The lawsuit? I signed over my Empire to her."

"Charles," she said slowly. "Why didn't you let _me_ help you?" Lily placed her hand back on his arm and squeezed.

He opened his eyes and sat up straight. "I couldn't."

"Why?" she frowned.

"I wanted to do this on my own. I didn't want my father's company saving me." He kept to the mantra, repeating it to everyone.

"No. Why didn't you come to _me,_" she emphasized stronger.

His gaze turned to her; she saw fear and embarrassment and hurt.

"It's _your_ company, Charles," she whispered firmly. "Say the word and –"

"No!" he stood up in anger and began pacing. "No. I don't want to _be_ Bart Bass."

"Charles, what are you talking about?"Lily watched his movements.

"_She_ was working with Jack (and the goddamn lawyer). She gave him my hotel. I was so stupid to trust her."

"_Is_ she your –"

"Yes. I checked and rechecked."

Lily stood up and enveloped him in a hug, holding him tight. "I'm not going anywhere," her voice as strong as ever.

He pulled back, eyes empty, but still so very sad. "Then what exactly are you doing with the doctor, Lily?"There was no bite, just worry.

"It's nothing major. Just a follow-up procedure. I'm all right," she replied off-handedly.

He looked at her doubtfully. "Why are you hiding this from your kids? From Rufus?"

Her throat tightened, unable to voice her fear; of what it meant for her family to know. She would have to accept it. Too bad the alcohol was behind her.

"I get it," he interrupted her thoughts. "You don't want the wife blaming himself."

She frowned in confusion. But he continued before she could speak.

"All those waffles. No surprise that the consumption of iron and soggy dough dripping with Brooklyn would harm a well-bred society matron," he deadpanned.

She stared at him for a moment; his facial expression never cracking. She couldn't help but smile at his antics. She missed normalcy. Lily kissed his cheek and pulled him back down on the couch.

"How about we get some food in you after all the alcohol and whatever else drugs that are in your system. An omelet maybe; some orange juice. And then you can tell me what happened with Blair.

"You'll hate me."The tone was back. She wanted the snark to stay, but fear and _so-young_ won out.

"I could never hate you."

His eyes snapped to hers.

"You're my son."It was the most honest statement out of her mouth in months (years maybe).

* * *

After Lily ordered, the two sat in silence; one in his internal anger and the other watching _her_ son. DNA was useful in business and money, but mattered not in the heart.

When room service came, she leapt up; he didn't move. He was so out of it, he didn't come back to reality until a fork was shoved into his mouth. Eggs, bacon, tomatoes, and cheese filled his taste buds, and he frowned. She held the glass of juice and he took it.

"Tell me what happened," she started after he swallowed.

"He did this all for my hotel," he took another bite.

She nodded, already knowing that much.

"At least that's what I assumed at first."

She was lost. "Huh?"

"I assumed he wanted by business. But it wasn't about that anymore. I'm not sure his exact plans, especially with my – _Elizabeth_." He cleared his throat with a swig of juice.

"Blair?" she prompted.

He took a few more bites and set the plate aside. "Blair slept with Jack." Lily gasped. "New Years while I was in Bangkok. I don't know specifics, nor do I wish to. But it seems that she hooked the wrong Bass, and Uncle Jack has an addiction problem."

Lily placed her hand under his chin and turned his face to her. "Is Blair okay?"

She didn't want to think about it, but his face wouldn't go away. That deranged look. The fear she felt when he attacked her. And Blair. _Oh, Blair!_ The girl had been so distraught during that month. God only knew how that _monster_ took advantage.

The humorless chuckle sent chills down her spine and brought her back to the present.

"No."

She waited with baited breath for him to explain the situation.

He tried to stand but she held him down. "I made a deal with the devil and lost." He stared into her eyes. "He gave me the Empire back."

"For what price?" she whispered in dread.

"Blair. I played into his trap and I only have myself to blame."

"Oh, Charles!" but she wouldn't let go.

"I pushed her; manipulated her into thinking it was her idea to go to him; give herself to him for me. And then," he choked. "And then I blamed it on her. Threw her words back at her. I don't know what I was thinking. I lost her because I picked some stupid hotel over her and couldn't admit my mistake. Because that whore came on my father's death anniversary. Because he was plaguing me that day. Because I never wanted to be like him, but I am exactly like him: Bart Bass' son through and through."

She didn't completely follow his thoughts, but she understood enough. "Don't," she stated, hating when he compared himself to his father so venomously.

He pushed away and began pacing. "Why are you so calm?!"

"Because I know you."

He laughed. "You don't have a clue who I am. You see this charming young son of your dead husband. Open your eyes, Lily. I'm not a good person. I'm a selfish asshole who can never –"

"Charles!" she was up and by his side again, holding him, not letting him get away. No matter what, she held him tight. His actions, his words, still she held him.

And then the dam broke, and he was crying. She pulled him into her arms and cradled him, letting him cry on her shoulder. She maneuvered them back to the couch, and she rubbed his back.

"I love you, Charles. Please don't shut me out because of your experience with others," she pleaded, because some people who shared his DNA took advantage of him and took his trust away.

* * *

After Lily gave him some Xanax and put him to bed, she watched the young man (still a boy) sleep.

Half an hour later, Lily took his cell phone and flipped through the contacts and messages, trying to find any information. She found Andrew Tyler's number, but would only call him as a last resort. The most recent messages were from a "Mike." One held her location. She knew Charles had his own private investigator. (Eric told her.) She immediately called the number.

"Mr. Bass," greeted the man.

"Actually, it's his mother," she paused, "Lily Bass."

The man remained silent, unsure what to do. He'd never even spoken with his client's father.

"I see. Listen, I need your help. I know you are aware of everything that is happening, and I need to help my son."

"What can I do for you?" Because he had been working for the kid for years, and he cared.

"I need Jack Bass' whereabouts."

"He's on a flight back to Sydney, ma'am," Mike replied immediately, already trailing Jack.

"Tell me what you know about the situation with his mother, the Empire, and Blair."

**.end.**


End file.
